A boy known as freak
by when spells go wrong
Summary: this is an AU of Harry coming into the realisation that is more than a 'Freak', and escaping from the Dursley's. yah i'm really bad at summaries, sorry! one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters form the cannon and I'm not receiving any money for this.

* * *

_**A boy named Freak, **_

_**He has no friends, **_

_**He is a but a puppet on strings, **_

_**Someone else making him move.**_

_**No will of his own,**_

_**Nowhere to call home,**_

_**A boy named Freak,**_

_**He is all alone.**_

_[by when spells go wrong]_

Little Harry Potter was a skinny little thing, wearing clothes to big for him, the brunet worked out in the yard, pulling out weeds.

'I want to leave this place,' the young boy though. 'I want a home where I'm loved,' the three year old wished.

He may have been young, and small, but Harry Potter was no fool, he knew what it was not to be wanted, and he knew what hatred was, the young wizard also knew that he deserved better, having seen the Dursley's treat Dudly better. No Harry Potter was no fool, in fact he was wise beyond his years.

-x-

Little Harry Potter, lay in his cupboard under the stairs, he was sick with the chickenpox, Dudly had passed it on to him. As he lay there, he itched, felt weak and feverish, but the young boy understood no one would tend to him, they had thrust a bottle of medicine into his small hands before shutting the door of his cupboard with a slap, he had herd the lock slid into place a moment later.

The young brunet knew better, he knew that he deserved better and so he thought, 'I wish for a home where I am loved,' before falling asleep.

-x-

Little Harry Potter woke up feeling something cool pressed against his forehead, he felt better and comfortable for a change. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision bleary not from sleep but due to his bad eyesight, the three year old could make out shapes and colours, however nothing more than that.

_Pop!_

"Little master is being awake?" a meek voice asked, forcing Harry to squint as he turned his head to try see who was talking to him.

"Little master?" the brunet asked, his throat sore.

"Yes, Piply is being worried over little master because he being sick when first arrive, but Tizzy is knowing of potions to make it better," the small blurry figure continued.

"Um…can I have my glasses?" Harry asked timidly, not understanding what the person was talking about.

"Oh Tizzy is giving Piply instructions to give master Harry potion instead," the squeaky voice stated. "It is being making little masters eyes better."

Harry didn't know how to answer to that, being called master after being a servant for all his known life, however short it was.

"Potion?" the little boy managed to ask after a moment of surprise.

"Yes, it is being fixing masters eyes," the meek voice confirmed.

Unsure but wanting to see, the brunet held out his hand to feel a small vile put into it. Taking it to his lips Harry quickly swallowed it, talking it as he would medicine.

"Ugh…" the green-eyed youth exclaimed, to the three year old it tasted worse than medicine, a cross between rotten eggs and liver.

"Piply is being very sorry for not warning little master of the foul taste!" the small figure exclaimed in distress.

"No, no, it's ok," Harry managed to cough out, trying to swallow the bad taste.

"Master is being to kind," the squeaky voice wailed.

However Harry ignored it as to his amazement his vision began to clear, more detail was clearer and the blurriness around the edges receded.

"I can see!" the brunet exclaimed turning around to face the individual that had been calling him master, to only jump back when he realised that it was no human being but something else entirely, something with murky green skin, with long floppy ears and big round hazel eyes too big for its face, it was no taller than Harry, and it looked to be dressed in a sheet, with rope as a belt.

"Wa…What are you?" Harry stammered out, clutching the blanked closer to his chest and to distracted by the creature to notice the lavish surroundings.

"I is being a house elf master," the little green thing replied pulling on one ear and tilting its head to one side.

"Wa…What's a house elf?" the brunet continued, leaning forward slightly.

"House elf is being a house elf," the little green being answered with a confused look. "We is being in charge of the household chores, every pureblood wizarding family is being having one."

"Pureblood?" the three-year-old asked in confusion, the little creature was not making any sense to him.

"Yes, I is being Piply, one of many house elf of the Potter family," the little creature went on to explain. "We is being so glad that young master has being returned to us. We is being so worried about yous."

"Right…" the brunet trailed off, for the first time taking in his surroundings' the room he was in was better more beautiful than any of the Dursley's rooms, it looked like one of the rooms he'd seen in a book about aristocrats.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, still in awe of his surroundings.

"Master is being in master's home, Potter castle," Piply answered.

"Potter castle," the young boy whispered to himself. "You mean this is all mine?"

"Yes, being as master and James and mistress Lily is being dead, young master is now owing it and other homes," the house elf replied wringing its hands together.

"Oh," Harry said in surprise, he was struck dumb.

"Now master is being taking other potions for he is still being sick, Tizzy's orders," Piply stated, its small, boney hands gently pushing Harry back to lie down and go to sleep.

Before the young Potter knew it his was falling asleep.

-x-

this time as Harry woke up, the room immediately came into focus, seeing his lavish surroundings the little brunet could not help but feel relief that it had not been a dream, how ever strange the situation was.

_Pop!_

This time the house elf that appeared was very different to the one he had seen before; it was taller and looked older, slightly more rounded, as well as the fact that its colouring was different. This house elf was a dark shade of green, like seaweed, and its eyes were more of an amber colour, white rimmed, suggesting a decaying of sight.

"Master Harry, is feeling better?" it asked, its voice softer, lower and slightly gravely.

"Yes," Harry answered back before asking, "Where is Piply?"

"Piply is being doing his chores, I is being Tizzy the head house elf, it is being nice to meet mater Harry again," the elderly house elf replied.

"Um…yes, nice to meet you too," the brunet stated. "Maybe you can answer some of my questions?"

"I's doing my best to," the house elf stated, bowing its head slightly.

"How did I get here, and where is here, do you know?" the three-year-old asked as he was handed some small bottles of different liquid, which he assumed to be potions.

"First master is to be taking his potions," the house elf urged.

Looking at the bottles, the little brunet uncorked one before swallowing the liquid inside with one big gulp, this one tasted as bad as the one before.

"You's being in Potter Castle, which is residing in Small Island of the cost of Scotland, in the North, it is being in the Potter family form the beginning. And as to how master is coming here, he is just appearing here a few days ago, very sick and in bad shape.

"It is being causing quite a panic, we is not being told where little master was, all Dumbledore is saying is you's be in safe place, protected, after you's defeat bad wizard," the strange creature explained.

"Dumbledore? Bad wizard?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, Dumbledore, he is being the wizard that hid little master, he is saying it not safe for little master to be in wizard world because bad wizards followers people be coming after yous. And the bad wizard, is being killing Mater James and Mistress Lily, he is being very evil, but mater Harry is defeating him when yous just fifteen months. Master Harry is being very strong," the soft, gravely voice explained.

"Right…um…" Harry replied confused, at the same time he gave the empty potion bottles back the green creature.

"Master Harry is not understanding," the elderly elf stated, making a sad face, "Tizzy is sorry I's not explain it properly."

"No…please, it's ok, but do you have someone who can explain it better?" the three-year-old asked.

"There is being books, if little master can read," Tizzy suggested, rocking on her heals slightly.

"Books?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the book of events, it is being a magical book that records all Potter's life. Generations and generations!" the green elf stated excitedly.

"I can read," the brunet stated. He had been taught by Petunia Dursley to read, not for schoolwork or anything education, but for the reason of reading labels on clothes, on cans of food and such, to help with chores. Harry had had to grow up fast in that house whilst Dudley was coddled and allowed enjoy his childhood.

"Tizzy is being getting it for master now," the house elf stated before disappearing.

_Pop!_

A few seconds later Tizzy appeared again with another soft _Pop,_ in its hands was a large tome, which looked so old, that the little boy was afraid to touch it. Gently the house elf placed the heavy book on the young boy's lap, before giving a low bow to Harry and instructing him to call her if he needed anything before disappearing again.

Opening the book slowly, the first page revealed the title, '**The Potter Book of Events**' there was even a little caption explaining the book. It stated clearly 'This is an account of all the lives of the people in the Potter family through out the centuries.'

On the next page was an index, the first name on it, Reginald Alexander Potter the First, page 7. So on and so forth until the very end of the list, where three names caught his attention, James Phonies Potter the Second and Lilly Elizabeth Potter nee Evens, and finally Harrison James Potter the Fourth. Deciding to read about himself first, the young boy turned go page 6005 and began to read.

-x-

Harry sat there thinking, about all the things that his Aunt Petunia had said, about all the taunting remarks Uncle Vernon had made, and all the things that Aunt Marge would point out on her visits to the Dursley's. They had all been lies, those horrible people had lied to him, well at least he knew for sure that Aunt Petunia had lied to him, because Lilly Potter had been her sister and there was no way that his aunt could not have known her sister was a witch. And as for Uncle Vernon, he too must have known, why else would the man make snide comments about Harry being a 'freak' just like his parents.

They had told him that his father was a drunkard and his mother a good for nothing, and that James Potter had been drink driving when he crashed the car and killed both himself and his wife. It was the reason for the lightning bolt scar on his forehead his uncle had claimed. The book on Potter's painted a vey different story, sure his father wasn't a perfect example of a human being, in fact James Potter had been a very spoilt child, however he had grown out of it at least, an his mother she had been an amazingly bright person and a fantastic witch.

The book had also shed a lot of light into his life thus far, no matter how short a span it was, it had been quite eventful. There seemed to be a prophesy about him and the Dark Lord Voldemort formally known as Tom Marvolio Riddle. It also revealed that the Voldemort character had made Horcruxes, magical objects that contained pieces of his soul, tethering him to the mortal plane. The scar that Voldemort had given Harry was also a Horcrux, something the little boy would have to research and find a way to destroy without killing himself.

As for the Dumbledore character, it seemed he saw himself as a mastermind, and people as chess pieces, he had known what type of people the Dursley's were and yet still left Harry there, he wanted the young boy-who-lived to be pliable, to mould the young brunet into a weapon, and hoped that abuse form the Dursley's would do that. It appeared that the old man had several monitoring charms on him as well; they would have to be gotten rid off too.

-x-

Harry Potter was no fool, in fact for a three-year-old, he was an exceedingly bright child, you could call him a prodigy, an inherited trait from his mother. This little boy, had already come to understand many things in life such as hate, and loneliness, but would not let it get him down. He had thought long and hard on all the information **'The Potter Book of Events' **had provided him, and the extra research he had done into the information that there had not been enough of via the Potter Castle Library [one of the largest libraries in the world] and come to several conclusion.

Firstly, he would not being going back to those horrible excuses for relatives known as the Dursley's.

Secondly, Voldemort was not dead, and the only way to kill him for good was to destroy the Horcruxes first, including the one residing in himself. To do this he would have to perforce a possession expulsion ritual, which would expel and destroy any soul inhabiting a body that it did not belong to.

Thirdly, do not trust Dumbledore, the man was to manipulative, his reputation would have to be slowly destroyed before Harry could face him, the cold man was too powerful right now, holding many esteemed titles and positions of power.

Fourthly, he would have to train, and study to be able to defeat both strong wizards.

Fifth, he would have to gain a hold of all the accounts entitled to him, this was a simple case of writing to the Goblins, and thankfully though Dumbledore had proclaimed himself Harry's magical guardian, his parents had not stated this in their will, therefore the Goblins did not recognise him as such.

And lastly, get Sirius Black's name cleared and capture Peter Pettigrew.

-x-

The boy formally known as freak was no more now there was only Harrison James Potter the Fourth, the young heir of the esteemed and noble house of Potter. A very bright young wizard who was well on his was to change the wizarding world and defeat two vile wizards out to gain power. He would go down in the history of magic as one of the most powerful and amazing wizards of all time, along side Merlin.

_The end_


End file.
